


A knife!

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd runs to protec his boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Soft baby boys, They want the house all to themselves, Tom and Matt are tricking them, Tord gets spooked, and then get some spooked too, and this is short because I can’t write anything long for shit, for reasons hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Tord and Edd get spooked.By a knife!





	A knife!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but this is slightly based off of something that happened, my knife flew off my dresser and I still don’t know how

A bloodcurdling scream sounded from Tords room, causing Edd to practically launch himself off of the couch. 

His boyfriend screamed a lot, mostly because of spiders that he wanted Edd to kill- (which was a horrible idea really, Edd was just as afraid of spiders as he was.)

However, even if Edd knew Tord was probably screaming over something silly, he still jumped to his feet and rushed to protect his small gremlin. 

“What’s wrong??” The green hooded male immediately asked as he peeked into Tords room.

The Norwegian was sitting on the floor, clutching his phone to his chest. He pointed towards the center of his bedroom, where a knife lay, pointed in Tords direction.

 

“A knife!” 

“A knife.. Um.. yes-“

Edd blinked in confusion, stepping further into the room.

“What happened..??” He asked, calmly placing his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“I c-came in to get my charger, and the knife that I a-always have sitting on my dresser went f-flying and landed right there-“

Tords voice was trembling, and tears were pricking his eyes. He was obviously scared absolutely shitless by the little incident-

Even Edd has to admit he was a bit spooked. Tord always kept the knife stabbed into the dresser, it didn’t make sense for it to just fly off.

“Okay, well, how about w-“

The knife moved, seemingly scooting closer to Tord. The Norwegian screamed again, this time Edd screaming too.

“oKAY WE’RE LEAVING, LETS-A-GO-“

Tord scrambled to his feet, grabbing Edds hand and allowing his boyfriend to pull him out of the room as quickly as possible.

Edd wheezed once they arrived safely in the living, hugging Tord close to him.

“Okay, That was fucking creepy. You’re staying in my room.”

“F-fine by me-“ Tord stuttered, nuzzling his face into Edds chest. 

“I wanted to shoot it, but my gun was in dresser drawer- I would’ve had to walk by the knife to get it. And I was not about to do that-“

“Yeah, I wouldn’t. Let’s just avoid your room for now-“

Tord nodded, huffing a little. He felt pathetic for being so scared, that much was obvious.

But, Edd found it cute as he pressed a quick kiss to Tords lips, winking.

“Heeeeyyy, you get to sleep in my room now though! Isn’t that fun??”

The red hooded male blinked, and then quickly nodded.

“Hehe, hell yeah green bean!” 

Tord reached up, ruffling his boyfriends hair and grinning like a lovestruck idiot.

Edd snorted, scooping Tord up and nuzzling him close. He pressed gentle little kisses to Tords neck. 

“I love you..”

“I love you t-“

“Hey, guys-“ Matt cut in as he entered the living room from the hallway. He had his hands held behind his back. 

“What are you holding??” Edd asked, Matt smirking.

“Nothing~”

“Let me see what you have!”

“A knife!” Matt exclaimed, holding up the very same knife that had been haunting Tords room.

“NO!”

Both Edd and the Norwegian screamed, Edd quickly setting Tord down and grabbing his hand. They sprinted out of the house, shouting something about refusing to die until they were married.

Matt snorted, laughing to himself. He walked to the kitchen, setting the knife down on the counter.

“Toooom, I did it!!”

The blue hooded male smiled up at Matt from his chair, slowly pushing himself to his feet. 

“Good! Now we have the house all to ourselves~”

Matt grinned, playfully rolling his eyes and leaning down to kiss his beloved. 

“Yeah, we do~ 

But I have to ask- how did you get the knife to do that in the first place??”

Tom chucked, teasingly poking Matt’s cheek.

“I have my ways~”

Matt giggled, nuzzling.

“Of course you do.. now, let’s hurry up before those two dorks get back-“

Tom nodded, taking Matt’s hand and practically running to his room. 

Today had been a good day, even if it ended with one traumatized couple convinced that the house was haunted.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
